In a three-dimensional arrangement of memory cells, a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which a plurality of electrode layers functioning as a control gate in a memory device and insulating layers are alternately stacked, a charge storage layer is formed on an inner wall of the memory hole, and then silicon is provided in the memory hole.